bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rider Empress Vermilion/@comment-27549981-20160105082627/@comment-5551215-20160105162018
I highly recommend Andaria. She's a nice jack of all trades, with good DCs, plus status cleanse on her BB and immunity on her SBB. If you buy her Bow from the achievement store, it also gives her BB/SBB a slight boost to BB gauge when attacked. She's great for raid and should be good anywhere else. I think she's good at sparking too and she'll go great with Dion. I haven't used her as a leader, so I can't say how good her LS is, but she is a fantastic sub who I keep going back to. Give her a sphere frog to dual wield, put a Cosmic Dust or a Refined Jewel on her when you need to guarantee her BB (like after a buff wipe), and she's golden. If you don't need to guarantee her status cleanse, she can get some great use out of any extra sphere. She has a ton of HPs with just her Bow equipped and it's not insanely expensive, so I definitely suggest putting that on her. As for the rest, if you want a fast-track list of mix and max suggestions, most of the 7*s take priority for raising and utilizing. (I love Lucca for instance, and he's great if you don't have the cost for a full 7* team, but he's on the back burner if you do.) I recommend Dion (should be good leader for FH, considering how many earth/thunder you have), Duran, Ciara, Korzan, Vermillion, Bestie, Rize, Zenia (great leader for FH), and Zoldark. Raaga, Kira (also a good leader for FH, but only for dark/light units), Ivris, Oguro, and Alpha aren't bad, but they're variably outclassed at this point. Oguro in particular is still valuable for Raid when you need to kill specific body parts first. I'd also recommend Raaga and Ivris for Arena, based on having multiple hits, but I think they both need their ES unlocked for that. Zenia is also great in Arena for this reason. I'd suggest Zenia or Ciara as your Arena leader. Maybe Bestie, but either of them is probably a better choice. If Rinon is your only 7* healer, raise her and use her when you need one, but I think Vermillion could probably handle that for you, since she has a HoT. Of course, Rinon does have the Light/Dark elemental buff and status cleansing too, so she would be handy if you really need those and/or a burst heal. Vermillion and Andaria would cover the basics of survivability if you don't need the elemental buff and in my experience HoT is better than a burst heal. That said, you could pair Rinon with Vermillion too for the same coverage and more healing. Andaria just gives a little more frequently useful options to my mind, especially since Rinon doesn't attack on BB. She's still viable though. Alpha, Eze, and Grandt aren't worth focusing on, but could still be raised eventually. They take least priority in my mind, out of all your 7* potentials anyway. Eze should be the last 7* that you work on, since he's severely outclassed, and if you don't even bother, that's up to you. Most of your 6*s are pretty good. I think the only 6* I wouldn't worry too much about would be Lodin, although his Arena AI type isn't bad. Word of warning, if you use Raaga in arena, he might be iffy about using his BB, because of his AI type. Same for Kira. They're not terrible, but they're awkward, and I'd pick Raaga over Kira if only for the extra normal attacks. If you choose Ciara as your arena leader though, I'd pick Ivris over either of them. Edit: Oops! I kept confusing Ivris with Iris! I think Rinon is probably more useful than Ivris, so raise Rinon before Ivris. She might be useful if you need her for rainbow leader skills, but otherwise it probably won't matter. Better to raise Ivris second, I think. Don't use Ivris in the Arena. You want attackers, not healers. ^_^; For everyday questing, I'd say go with what seems best. In general you need crit buffer, spark buffer, attack buffer, defense buffer, and potentially elemental buffers (especially in frontier hunter.) I think your biggest drawback is the lack of a mitigator... For hard content, you'll have to bring a friend's. For Raid, probably as leaders I'd suggest Korzan, Bestie, Duran, or Zenia. Maybe Ciara or Vermillion. Zoldark (7* Eldora) would be a good leader in general, but maybe not for Raids, where crit resistance on specific body parts can cause problems... Note: Lilith will be getting a 7* in the future, so raise her up with that in mind.